WEDNESDAY
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: (Chapter 1 of 2) Lee Sungmin sangat teramat benci dengan hari Rabu, semua kesedihannya yang terdalam terjadi di hari itu. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun di hari yang ia benci tersebut... bagaimanakah akhirnya? Tetap membenci atau...? / KyuMin! YAOI! TwoShoot! Rated-T! DLDR! / PRESENT FOR ALL JOYER! / Just RnR if u wanna :3


**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Aku benci hari Rabu, hari ketiga dalam seminggu, hari yang paling tidak kusukai. Semua kehancuran dalam hidupku terjadi dihari paling sial itu. Hidupku mulai berantakan sejak hari Rabu sial itu pertama kali mendatangi hariku, kematian kedua orangtuaku terjadi pada hari itu. Kejadian memilukan yang harus ku alami diumurku yang baru menginjak sembilan tahun,

…

"_Minnie, ahjumma harap Minnie yang sabar, ne?"_

"_Eh? Memang kenapa ahjumma?"_

"_Appa dan umma Minnie saat ini sedang pergi jauh, jauh sekali."_

"_Kenapa begitu? Apa Minnie akan ditinggal sendiri dirumah? Padahal baru kemarin Minnie merayakan natal bersama umma dan appa, kenapa sekarang umma dan appa malah pergi? Kapan umma dan appa akan kembali, ahjumma?"_

_Kim ahjumma tak mengeluarkan suaranya, tak sanggup memberitahu hal menyakitkan itu pada anak yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak umur sepuluh dihadapannya. Tidak sanggup…_

"_Mi-minnie.. mau tidak kalau…kalau Minnie jadi anak ahjumma?" ucapnya sambil mengusap puncak kepala halus Sungmin kecil dengan lembut._

_Sungmin membulatkan kedua mata kelincinya, "Mwo? Tapi Minnie kan anak umma dan appa, ahjumma."_

"_Tapi Minnie sudah ahjumma anggap sebagai anak umma sendiri, bukankah Minnie juga menyayangi Wookie dan menganggap Wookie sebagai adik Minnie sendiri?"_

_Sungmin tampak memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba berpikir keras walaupun sedikit banyak ia masih sangat tidak paham dengan maksud ahjumma tersayangnya itu. Namun beberapa detik ia berpikir, ia pun menyerah dan menganggukan kepalanya semangat. "Ne! Minnie mau jadi anak ahjumma! Lagipula umma dan appa sedang pergi, jadi sekalian menunggu mereka Minnie akan jadi anak ahjumma yang baik dan penurut~" ia tertawa lebar memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang tampak begitu lucu._

_Kim ahjumma tersenyum miris, kalau bisa ia ingin sekali berkata jujur. Tapi tidak mungkin, anak ini masih begitu kecil.. ia harus menahan diri untuk mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada anak manis ini._

"_Minnie sekarang adalah anak ahjumma, panggil ahjumma dengan 'umma' saja, ne?"_

"_Eung!"_

…

Ya, sejak saat itu keluarga Kim mengasuhku dengan baik, sangat baik. Mereka sekeluarga memperlakukanku bagai bagian dari keluarga mereka, aku bahkan mendapatkan kenangan masa kecil yang sangat membahagiakan disana. Orangtua yang menyayangiku serta adik yang sangat dekat denganku. Bahkan setelah Kim _ahjumma_ membawaku kerumahnya, aku masihlah tidak tahu apa alasan kenapa ia membawa seluruh isi lemariku, mengunci dengan gembok dipintu rumahku, dan memasang plang "DIJUAL" didepan pintu pagar rumahku. Aku terlalu bodoh sebagai anak kecil, sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu akan setiap tindakan orang dewasa disekitarku. Aku resmi diangkat menjadi anak mereka tanpa ku ketahui apa makna sebenarnya.

Tahun berlalu, hingga usiaku menginjak tigabelas tahun. Memasuki dunia sekolah menengah pertama membuatku dapat berpikir lebih tanggap, tanggap terhadap apa yang terjadi disekitarku. Bahkan aku mulai mengerti bahwa ucapan Kim _umma_ yang mengatakan bahwa _"appa dan umma Minnie saat ini sedang pergi jauh, jauh sekali"_ mengartikan maksud yang lain, maksud dibalik kata 'pergi jauh' itu adalah 'pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi'.. akhirnya aku tahu—

Orangtuaku meninggal dalam perjalanan pulang mereka… pada tanggal 27 Desember tepat dihari Rabu.

Namun tak lantas hal tersebut membuatku membenci Kim _umma_ yang telah membohongiku, siapapun pasti tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai kedua orangtua-ku kala itu, dan jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada diriku yang masih kanak-kanak saat itu? Bukannya tidak mungkin aku akan menangis meraung-raung agar diperbolehkan ikut dengan kedua orangtua-ku untuk masuk ke liang lahat.. dan tentu saja tidak, aku juga tidak akan bertindak sembrono seperti memarahi keluarga Kim yang sudah mengelabuiku lalu pergi dari sana, aku tidak akan berbuat hal nekad begitu. Bagaimana pun mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri, walaupun sejak aku mengetahui kebenarannya aku kembali memakai marga _appa_-ku…

Dari Kim Sungmin, kini aku kembali menjadi Lee Sungmin.

Lagi dan lagi tahun demi tahun berlalu dihadapanku. Aku tidak bersikap berbeda, aku tetap menjadi Lee Sungmin yang berperilaku biasanya, walau tak dapat kupungkiri kalau ada sebagian dari diriku yang mengubah sifat ceriaku. Mungkin itu karena aku mulai menancapkan sembilu tajam pada hari tak kasat mata bagiku itu, hari yang bahkan sedikit enggan kusebut, hari yang membuatku kehilangan kedua orangtua-ku. Rabu…

Namun sekejap, rasa benciku meluntur kala aku bertemu dengan pria itu. Pria yang membuat dadaku berdegup kencang saat mendengar suara _baritone_ lembutnya ketika bernyanyi,

…

"_Annyeong haseyo, aku sering melihatmu duduk ditempat yang sama di kafe ini. Siapa namamu?"_

_Sungmin menatap sengit saat pria asing ini menyapanya, jelas ia tidak suka waktu santainya harus terganggu, terlebih karena orang asing! Sungmin pun mengacuhkan perkataan pria yang dianggapnya 'tak tahu sopan santun' ini, mengalihkan pandangannya seolah ia tak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut._

"_Ah, mianhae, mianhae.. aku sangat sembarangan menanyakan namamu, seharusnya aku menyebutkan namaku dulu baru bertanya padamu." Pria itu tersenyum ramah. "Nae ireum, Kim Jongwoon ibnida. Tapi kau cukup memanggilku Yesung."_

_Yesung, atau 'art of voice'…_

_Sungmin sedikit takjub mendengar arti dari nama panggilan pria asing ini, namun tentu saja ia tidak akan menunjukan (sedikit) kekagumannya itu. Justru Sungmin semakin menyerngit saat tahu-tahu tangannya 'disentuh' untuk diajak bersalaman, ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman pria yang masih dianggapnya asing ini._

_Mengetahui arti gelagat menolak pria manis didepannya, Yesung pun segera melepaskan genggamannya. "Kau masih belum mau memberitahu namamu?" katanya seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dikedua bibirnya, "Bagaimana kalau kuberi penawaran?"_

_Kedua mata Sungmin mengerjap ringan, penawaran? Batinnya._

"_Aku akan bernyanyi didepan panggung kafe sana, lalu saat aku bernyanyi kau harus menilai suara dan penampilanku. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kau boleh langsung tak menatapku. Namun jika kau justru menyukainya, saat aku selesai bernyanyi kau harus memberitahuku namamu. Bagaimana? Penawaran yang mudah bukan?"_

_Tanpa persetujuan Sungmin, Yesung langsung berjalan menuju panggung kafe. Berbicara sebentar dengan sang owner, hingga diangguki oleh pria berkumis disana beberapa kali. Lalu pria bersurai raven itu pun menaiki panggung kafe, membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arahnya, termasuk sepasang foxy yang kini menatapnya lekat. Padahal pria itu belum mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bernyanyi, namun entah kenapa orang itu nampak memukau dengan sorotan lampu yang menghujani dirinya. Yesung terlihat bersinar dimata Sungmin, sampai akhirnya…_

_Lantunan bait lagu itu menyesap masuk kedalam telinga seluruh pengunjung kafe, termasuk pria manis yang saat ini bahkan belum berkedip. Sungmin sedikit enggan untuk mengerjapkan mata, ia takut satu kerjapan akan membuatnya tidak dapat mendengar suara merdu itu. Saking terhanyut dengan suara yang sudah meresap masuk kedalam dirinya, ia sampai tidak menyadari tepukan meriah pengunjung untuk sang 'penyanyi', termasuk tidak menyadari langkah kaki yang berhenti tepat didepan mejanya,_

"_Kulihat kau tidak mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah panggung, ku anggap kau menyukai suara serta penampilanku. Jadi, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"_

_Sungmin diam._

"_Nama—"_

"…_min."_

_Yesung mengerjap pelan, "Ne?"_

"_Kubilang namaku Lee Sungmin."_

_Dan melihat pria didepannya menyunggingkan senyum tulus itu lagi, membuat Sungmin sadar… kalau dirinya ternyata menyukai pria bernama Yesung tersebut, walaupun ia juga tidak begitu yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Yang jelas hati kecil Sungmin sungguh merasa terkejut, ia tidak menyangka kalau Rabu malam ini ia akan mendapatkan sebuah keberuntungan yang sangat menakjubkan,_

—_mungkin ia bisa sedikit mulai mengurangi rasa bencinya pada hari Rabu…_

…

Ya, mungkin… karena nyatanya aku salah!

Rasa benciku pada hari tersebut makin menjadi saat kudengar kalau adik angkatku akan menikah, menikah dengan pria yang kusukai sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya itu. Padahal aku yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu, padahal aku yang menyukainya terlebih dahulu, tapi kenapa justru aku yang patah hati terlebih dahulu tanpa pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya…?

…

_Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya kaget, rasanya apa yang ia dengar barusan seperti mimpi di siang bolong, ah ani.. mungkin juga seperti halilintar di hari yang cerah._

"_Minnie hyung pasti terkejut, 'kan? Aku pun begitu hyung, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Yesungie hyung melamarku. Padahal waktu itu aku baru mengungkapkan rasa cintaku, tapi ia malah mengatakan kalau ia tidak mau sekedar memilikiku sebagai namjachingu, lalu dia langsung melamarku saat itu juga. Sayang kemarin Minnie hyung sedang ada jadwal dikampus bahkan menginap dirumah teman hyung, jadi tidak melihat bagaimana Yesungie hyung datang kesini dengan orangtua-nya dan melamar diriku. Appa bahkan bertanya puluhan kali mengenai keseriusannya menikahiku, dan Yesungie hyung selalu berkata kalau ia sangat serius ingin menikah denganku."_

_Kepalan tangan Sungmin pada pegangan tasnya merapat kala mendengar ucapan panjang itu dari mulut adiknya, ia tidak tahu kalau rasa malu mengungkapkan perasaan bisa membawanya pada patah hati sebesar ini. Ia tidak menyangka kalau mengenalkan Kim Yesung pada Kim Ryeowook, dapat membuatnya begini terluka. Seharusnya ia mengatakan rasa sukanya sejak dulu, seharusnya ia mengatakan rasa sukanya sejak pertama kali bertemu, seharusnya ia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, seharusnya ia tidak mengenalkan mereka, seharusnya ia tidak berniat sama sekali mempertemukan mereka, seharusnya… seharusnya… seharusnya… seharusnya!_

_Percuma saja, Lee Sungmin.. karena pada akhirnya, semua pikiranmu hanya akan berakhir pada kata 'seharusnya'… Sungmin membatin._

_Dan sekarang, seharusnya ia tersenyum…_

"_Benarkah? Hyung senang sekali mendengarnya, kapan kalian akan menikah?"_

_Ryeowook mencebikan bibir bawahnya, "Yesungie hyung melamarku terlalu mendadak, bahkan ia ingin kita menikah secepatnya. Umma dan appa juga langsung setuju saja kalau kami menikah secepatnya, padahal tidak usah tergesa-gesa juga tidak masalah." Rengutnya lucu._

"_Hahaha kau ini, sudah untung ada yang mau menikahimu, bagaimana kalau tidak ada hem?" Sungmin melonggarkan kepalan tangannya dan beralih mengelus puncak light-brown milik adik angkatnya itu, ia sangat bersyukur nada getirnya tidak dirasakan oleh Ryeowook._

"_Hyung, kau jahat sekali~" Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya, merajuk sambil menghindar dari sapuan tangan kakak angkatnya itu. "Ah, tapi hyung,"_

"_Ne?"_

"_Kalau memungkinkan, sepertinya aku dan Yesung hyungie akan menikah seminggu lagi setelah hari ini."_

_Seminggu setelah hari ini? Maka tanggal 4 November dengan hari yang sama… yaitu Rabu._

…

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana hatiku berdetak tak karuan saat itu, menerima dua berita menyakitkan dihari yang sangat kubenci, ditambah akan menerima hal lain yang lebih menyakitkan dihari yang sama. Rasa benciku pada hari Rabu semakin menghitam, aku semakin tak menyukai hari itu, dan tak tahu sampai kapan akan berhenti membencinya. Setiap hari aku memandang _wallpaper handphone_ untuk memastikan pagi itu tidak jatuh dihari Rabu, bahkan berharap hari terkutuk bagiku itu menghilang dalam hidupku… aku tahu itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil, keinginan yang sangat arogan. Tuhan dan _umma-appa_ ku di Surga sana, pasti tidak akan suka dengan harapan busukku itu.

Tapi maafkan aku Tuhan, _umma_, appa… rasa sesakku pada hari itu sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya..

**.**

**Sungmin POV END**

**.**

**.**

.** :: A KyuMin FanFiction ::**

**...o0o...**

**WEDNESDAY**

**by.**

**Marcent Cho**

**...o0o...**

**TWOSHOOT  
><strong>

**Cast(s) © GOD**

**Story © MINE**

**AU, Romance, Drama, bit-Humour, bit-Hurt, etc.**

**[!] BoysLove, Typo(s), Minim EYD, No-edit, and other..**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**Say No for Plagiat, Okay?**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

"…min."

.

"…min."

.

"…ungmin."

.

.

"Lee Sungmin!"

.

_HAH?!_

.

Sungmin terkesiap dari lamunannya saat sebuah suara begitu tepat memasuki pendengarannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak, lamunannya buyar saat suara itu mengambil alih sistem kerja otaknya. Selesai dari rasa kejutnya, ia pun menoleh ke arah samping, menghadap sang pelaku yang begitu tega 'menyabotase' pikirannya. Disampingnya kini sudah berdiri pria mungil dengan bibir yang maju sekitar setengah senti, ayolah~ diacuhkan itu tidak enak, kawan!

"_Hyung_, kenapa tidak mendengar panggilanku?"

"Eh? _Jinjja_?" Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya, _benarkah? Berapa lama sebenarnya aku melamun? _Batinnya.

"Lihat, 'kan? Lihat, 'kan? Kau juga tidak tahu kalau sudah hampir sepuluh kali aku memanggilmu. Bahkan kupanggil tanpa '_hyung_' saja masih belum dengar, apa yang _hyung_ pikirkan hem?" rengut pria mungil tersebut. Kim Ryeowook.

Sungmin tertawa pelan, wajah adiknya selalu nampak lucu saat marah. "_Mianhae _Wookie, _hyung_ hanya sedang melamun sedikit tadi. Ada apa?"

"Melamun sih melamun, tapi setidaknya jawab panggilanku." Kekeuhnya tak karuan, "Lagipula apanya yang sebentar? Hampir lima menit jalan enam menit aku berbicara, tapi _hyung_ sama sekali tidak memberi tanggapan."

"Hahaha~ iya, iya, _hyung_ minta maaf, _ne_? Jadi apa yang kau bicarakan tadi, Wookie?" tidak mau berlama-lama diamuk rasa kesal sang adik, Sungmin pun berinisiatif untuk mengacak pelan rambut coklat terang milik Ryeowook.

"_Ish_, _hyung_, rambutku nanti berantakan lagi." Ryeowook berkelit menerima 'terjangan' tangan Sungmin dikepalanya. "Ini mengenai Kibum _ssi_, Choi Kibum, kau kenal dengannya, 'kan?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan dengan bibir yang terbuka separuh, "Ahh.. _ne_, aku kenal. Dia itu istri dari Choi Siwon _ssi_, mitra bisnis Yesung _hyung_, 'kan?"

"Yep, dia yang kumaksud, _hyung_~" Ryeowook mengangguk semangat.

"Ada apa dengan Kibum _ssi_?"

"Besok adalah hari ulangtahun Choi Kibum, dan seluruh kolega dari Choi Department diundang kesana, termasuk Yesungie _hyung_. Aku ingin _hyung_ ikut kepesta itu."

Sungmin menyerngitkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa aku harus kesana? Apa hubungannya denganku? Kalau hanya seluruh kolega, bukankah itu berarti hanya direktur-direktur perusahan? Direktur di Kim Ltd. 'kan Yesung _hyung_, bukan aku Wookie. Aku hanya manajer diperusahaan Yesung _hyung_, sepertinya aku tidak harus hadir disana." Ia masih bingung dengan maksud adiknya ini.

Ryeowook tampak salah tingkah, "Maksudku begini, _hyung_," ia memilin-milin ujung kemejanya sembari menundukan kepala, "Memang sebenarnya Yesung _hyungie_ lah yang harus hadir, tapi dia juga mengajakku kesana untuk memperkenalkanku sebagai istri-nya."

Sampai sini Sungmin masih belum mengerti, makanya dia hanya diam saja menunggu Ryeowook menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Lama detik berlalu, namun Ryeowook masih juga belum membuka suaranya lagi.

"Wookie…?"

"_Yah hyung_, ayolah, masa_ hyung_ tidak mengerti maksudku?"

"Mana _hyung_ bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas, Wookie~?"

Ryeowook menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Maksudku, aku ingin _hyung_ ikut kesana dan menemaniku."

"Kenapa aku harus menemanimu?" Sungmin kembali menyerngit.

"_Hyung_~ kau 'kan tahu aku tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan pesta besar, perusahaan Yesung _hyungie_ baru saja menanjak tahun ini, aku sama sekali belum pernah masuk dalam pesta yang hanya berisi orang-orang penting seperti itu. Aku takut, _hyung_~ kalau hanya aku sendiri yang ikut kesana, bagaimana kalau aku berbuat yang aneh hingga akhirnya memalukan _hyungie_? Aku tidak mau _hyung_~ makanya aku ingin _hyung_ ikut untuk membantuku selama disana, _jebal_~"

Sungmin menghela napas sebentar, "Wookie, bukankah kau tahu kalau aku juga tidak pernah hadir dipesta seperti itu? Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu, hem?" ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, agak pusing juga dengan permintaan 'aneh' adik manisnya ini.

"Setidaknya kalau ada Minnie _hyung_ yang menemaniku, aku pasti tidak akan gugup dan bisa menjaga sikap_, jebal hyung_~ kumohon~ Yesungie _hyung_ juga sangat setuju kalau aku mengajak _hyung_~"

"Lalu Ryeosung? Kau akan meninggalkannya? _Umma_ dan _appa_ bahkan baru saja berangkat ke Incheon dua hari yang lalu, dan mereka baru akan kembali empat hari lagi, Wookie."

"Ryeosung akan kutitipkan di tempat Ahn _ahjumma_, lagipula Ryeongie pasti senang kalau bisa bertemu dan berlama-lama main dengan Minji. _Hyung_ tenang saja.. makanya, _ne_? Temani aku, _jebal_~"

Sungmin tak menjawab apa-apa, sebenarnya ia pun sudah tahu tentang penyelesaian mengenai Ryeosung. Memang Ryeosung bisa saja mereka titipkan dirumah Ahn _ahjumma_ yang tinggal tepat disamping rumah mereka, apalagi bocah enam tahun itu begitu senang bermain dengan Jang Minji, keponakan dari Ahn _ahjumma_. Namun bukan itu masalah yang menghantuinya.. Sungmin ingat betul sekarang hari apa, dan lebih ingat lagi mengenai hari setelah hari ini. Ryeowook bilang pesta itu akan dilaksanakan besok? Besok tanggal 21 Agustus yang bertepatan dengan hari yang dibencinya,

.

.

…hari Rabu.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**-NEXT DAY-**

**.**

Sungmin sungguh tidak bisa menolak permintaan adiknya itu, walaupun tidak ada ikatan darah dengannya, namun kebersamaan mereka yang lebih dari limabelas tahun membuatnya kembali menuruti permintaan sang adik. Maka disinilah ia, disebuah _ballroom_ hotel berbintang milik keluarga Choi. Ruangan besar yang mungkin sanggup menampung seribu manusia itu tampak ramai dengan orang-orang didalamnya, perbincangan orang-orang disana mungkin seputar bisnis atau kerjasama, Sungmin tak terlalu menaruh perhatian dengan perbincangan 'berkelas' mereka.

"_Hyung_, kau tunggu sebentar disini, _ne_? Yesungie _hyung_ memanggilku kesana, nanti aku cepat kembali."

Edaran mata Sungmin terhenti saat melihat Ryeowook kini berjalan menuju pria berjas hijau gelap yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya, Kim Yesung. Benar saja, dari tempatnya ia dapat melihat kalau Yesung saat ini sedang menyingsingkan lengannya, seolah menunggu Ryeowook untuk menggandengnya. Pandangan Sungmin mengedar kesekeliling Yesung, ada sekitar lima atau enam pria berjas mahal yang kini tersenyum ramah serta bersalaman dengan Ryeowook, sepertinya Yesung sedang mengenalkan istri-nya pada bos-bos besar tersebut. Dapat ia lihat pula kalau Ryeowook kini sudah tertawa renyah dengan beberapa istri dari bos-bos besar itu.

_Apanya yang tidak terbiasa? Kau bahkan sudah berbaur dengan mereka dalam hitungan detik, dasar Wookie…_ batinnya sambil merengut.

"Aku haus." Lirih Sungmin sembari mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain.

Kalau mau jujur, sesungguhnya dadanya masih berdenyut ringan kala melihat kemesraan pasangan YeWook, namun Sungmin sudah bisa mengatasinya. Sangat berbeda saat seminggu pertama pernikahan YeWook. Waktu itu ia sungguh serasa menggunakan topeng bahagia didepan mereka, namun akhirnya menangis saat ia sedang sendirian. Tapi sekarang rasa sesak itu mulai mengabur dan mungkin bisa ia hilangkan, bagaimana pun ini sudah hampir empat tahun pernikahan mereka, ia tidak bisa terpuruk terus-terusan. Terlebih kini ia sudah memiliki keponakan lucu bernama Kim Ryeosung, memang bukan anak kandung pasangan YeWook, namun tetap saja kehadiran Ryeosung membuatnya sadar kalau kesedihannya harus cepat-cepat ia hapus. Walaupun berat,

_Mungkin ini yang namanya kesan pertama sulit dihilangkan… hallo effect?_

"Bodoh." Sungmin berucap pelan menyadari kalimat konyol yang hadir dipikirannya. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan perlahan gelas _wine_ ditangannya, menghirup sejenak wangi dari _wine_ yang ia prediksi mungkin sudah hampir berumur tigapuluh atau empatpuluh tahunan. Entahlah.. ia juga sangat jarang meminum minuman mahal semacam ini.

Saat Sungmin hampir mendekatkan bibir gelas _wine_ kemulutnya, seorang pria menyenggolnya pelan. _Wine_ tersebut pun sukses tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya, melainkan ke arah dagunya. Minuman merah pekat itu mengaliri lehernya hingga menembus jas dan dasi yang ia kenakan, ah, mungkin kemeja dan kaus dalamnya pun juga ikut menyerap cairan merah itu. Sungmin masih belum sadar kalau gelasnya kini sudah kosong, pikirannya masih _blank_ dengan kedua mata yang mengerjap pelan. Dirinya yang tersenggol dan minuman yang tumpah, serta pikirannya yang sedang tidak menentu terjadi secara bersamaan, membuat fokusnya terbagi tak menentu.

Sebuah lengan memang terasa menariknya dari sana, namun tidak juga membuatnya terfokus dengan keadaan, bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau gelas bening yang ia genggam kini telah berpindah tangan.

"Tolong kau pegang ini." Ucap pria tersebut pada salah satu pelayan hotel.

"Ah, baik tuan."

Hingga langkahnya semakin menjauhi_ ballroom_ tersebut, Sungmin masih tidak juga sadar.

Kasak-kusuk ditempat Sungmin berdiri pun semakin menyebar, hingga akhirnya sampai ke tempat pasangan YeWook berbincang dengan para bos besar dan istri-nya.

"_Aku lihat sendiri kalau presdir muda itu menarik tangan seorang namja."_

"_Mwo? Yang benar saja? Apa yang dilakukan namja itu? Apa kesalahan yang besar?"_

"_Tidak, katanya justru presdir muda itu lah yang berbuat kesalahan. Dia tidak sengaja menyenggol namja tersebut, hingga minuman yang namja tersebut pegang tumpah-ruah di bajunya."_

"_JINJJA?!"_

"_Ne, ne, itu memang benar. Aku lihat kejadian itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan presdir muda itu yang menariknya keluar? Apa itu juga benar?"_

"_Itu juga!"_

"_Michigetta! Heran sekali seorang presdir muda yang jarang bicara tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu…"_

"_Kukira pun begitu, padahal kalau ia melakukan ketidak-sengajaan biasanya ia hanya menggumam 'maaf' dan setelah itu pergi dari hadapan orang didepannya."_

"_Kau tahu yang lebih mengherankan? Ia bahkan ada di pesta ini lebih dari limabelas menit! Bukankah hal itu saja sudah aneh?"_

"_Kau benar, presdir muda itu memang jarang menghadiri pesta-pesta besar."_

"_Kalau tidak salah, sepuluh menit adalah rekor terlamanya berada dalam pesta! Itu pun karena sedang beada dipesta pernikahan sepupunya."_

"_Ne, ne, ne!"_

Pembicaraan tiga nyonya kaya itu belum berhenti, sampai saat pandangan Ryeowook mengarah pada _spot _yang kini sudah tidak ada siapapun lagi. Padahal ia yakin benar beberapa menit tadi_ hyung_-nya masih berada disana, tapi sekarang? Bahkan setelah ia mengedarkan pandangannya pun, sosok yang ia cari tak juga kelihatan! Tidak mungkin Sungmin _hyung_-nya tersesat diruangan ini—eh? Tapi mungkin saja kalau ruangannya sebesar _ballroom_ hotel bintang lima milik keluarga Choi.. _aish! Ini bukan saatnya berpikir hal yang konyol, Kim Ryeowook! _Batin Ryeowook kesal.

"_Hyungie_, Minnie _hyung _menghilang!" Ryeowook menarik lengan suaminya, berbisik sedikit agar tidak mengganggu perbincangan orang-orang didepannya.

Yesung membulatkan mata sipitnya, sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan. "_Mwo_? Yang benar saja, Wookie? Tidak mungkin Minnie menghilang, sayang. Mungkin ia hanya sedang mengambil minuman atau mungkin ke toilet, tidak mungkin sampai menghilang."

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar perkataan Yesung, ia tahu kemungkinan itu memang ada, tapi tetap saja… pikirannya sedikit tidak tenang. Ia pun merogoh kantung celana bahannya,

"_Yaish_! Kenapa aku bisa lupa membawa ponsel-ku~?" racaunya pelan.

**.**

**.**

Tap tap tap.  
>Tap tap tap.<p>

.

Kedua langkah itu berjalan beriringan, meskipun tak dapat dielakan kalau pria yang ditarik sedikit kewelahan mengimbangi langkah pria yang menariknya. Sungmin, yang ditarik, dari tadi diam saja mengikuti langkah pria asing ini. Bukannya ia pasrah, hanya saja sudah terlanjur sampai kepertengahan lorong, kalaupun ia berontak dan melepaskan tarikan itu, toh bukan berarti ia mau kembali ke-_ballroom _yang kini sudah berjarak hampir duapuluh meter dibelakangnya. Lagipula ia sedikit penasaran, siapa pula yang begitu saja menarik lengannya tanpa permisi ini? Dan lagi, lihat! Para pelayan ataupun orang-orang yang melintas (atau dilintasi) akan segera saja membungkuk hormat pada pria ini. Siapa orang ini? Kalau hanya para pelayan yang membungkuk hormat ia masih bisa paham, tapi bahkan orang yang baru semenit lalu ia lihat (yang ia yakini adalah pemilik perumahaan _real estate_) juga ikut membungkuk hormat padanya.

_Apa ia salah satu anggota keluarga Choi?_ Batin Sungmin. Sembari membatin ia pun meneliti sosok penariknya ini dari belakang, warna rambutnya sedikit kehitaman namun Sungmin yakin itu adalah warna _hazzel_. Lalu pria ini mengenakan jas hitam yang jelas-jelas terlihat mahal, Sungmin menduga itu adalah merk _Bvrgandi_ atau _Armani_, entahlah..

"Naiklah."

_Eh? Apa dia bilang?_

"Kubilang naiklah."

Sungmin mengerjap saat tahu-tahu kini ia sudah berada didepan hotel bintang tersebut, bahkan sebuah mobil berplat emas dan berwarna hitam metalik sudah berada dihadapannya. Sungmin tidak terlalu tahu mengenai merk mobil, tapi dia yakin mobil ini jika dijual pasti mampu membayar biaya hidupnya sampai sepuluh tahun kedepan…atau mungkin lebih? Sungmin masih mengerjap saat kembali lengannya ditarik paksa, lamunannya mengenai harga-mobil-ini-pasti-sangat-mahal pun harus terhenti seketika.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk, _apa tidak bisa kalau setiap aku melamunan tidak diganggu barang sebentar saja?!_

"C-_chogi_…" Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Kau tidak mau naik mobil tadi, maka kita naik taksi. Mungkin kau tidak suka jika dikawal beberapa _bodyguard_." Potong pria itu cepat.

Sungmin menyerngit, masalahnya tentu saja bukan karena ia tidak mau menaiki mobil tadi apalagi tentang _bodyguard_!

"_Yak_! Maksudku bukan itu, tapi bisakah kau lepaskan dulu lenganku, kau tidak tahu kalau lenganku sakit hah? Lepas—"

"Tidak, kalau kulepas kau pasti akan lari dan pergi menaiki kendaraan umum." Potong pria itu lagi.

_Sok tahu sekali, orang ini! Tadi aku menaiki mobil Yesung hyung, kau tahu hey orang asing! Mana mungkin aku menaiki kendaraan umum—eh? Tapi itu mungkin saja, bukankah aku memang tidak mau kembali ketempat tadi, kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa menaiki mobil milik Yesung hyung? Aish, Lee Sungmin! Baru libur sehari dari bekerja saja otakmu sudah tumpul!_ Sungmin meracau dengan batinnya sendiri, tak menyadari saat kaitan lengan pria didepannya perlahan mengendur. Walaupun memang belum dilepas sama sekali.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau naik mobil atau naik taksi?"

"Bahkan kedua-duanya itu adalah kendaraan! Bisakah kau berhenti membuat otakku pusing?!" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya sebentar, menghirup udara sekitar dengan rakus lalu menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar.

"Baiklah, jadi kau mau naik kendaraan pribadi bernama mobil milikku yang barusan, atau menaiki kendaraan umum bernama taksi milik sebuah perusahaan jasa?"

Sungmin menyerngit semakin dalam, _apa-apaan orang ini?! Jelas-jelas kalimatnya tadi semakin memperumit keadaan, apa niatnya? Memperjelas maksud?! Hah, jangan harap! Bahkan otakku semakin tidak mampu berpikir macam-macam!_ Ia mengutuk-ngutuk dalam hati, kalau bisa mungkin ia akan membanting orang dihadapannya ini sejak awal. Sayangnya, saat ini Sungmin masih memiliki sedikit akal sehat.

"Bagaimana?"

Sungmin menggeram, "Berhentilah bertanya 'bagaimana-bagaimana' padaku! Jelaskan dulu alasan kenapa kau menarikku kesini, sekaligus alasan kenapa kau memaksaku untuk menaiki kendaraan bersamamu! Dan terakhir," ia menetralkan paru-parunya sejenak, menarik napas perlahan sebelum menurunkan nada suaranya, "Tolong tatap wajahku dengan benar. Aku tidak suka kalau seseorang tidak menatapku saat ia sedang bicara denganku."

Ia menyerah, berteriak pun percuma. Dilihat dari keadaan saja ia sudah kalah, Sungmin sangat yakin kalau pria dihadapannya ini adalah orang besar. Dan kalau ia meminta bantuan pada orang-orang yang membungkuk hormat pada pria ini? Ia rasa itu adalah pilihan yang salah..

"Kumohon tatap aku." Lirih Sungmin, suaranya memelan kala hembusan napasnya kian normal setelah berteriak-teriak sejak tadi.

Pria dihadapan Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu kalau saat ini orang dibelakangnya sudah kehilangan pilihan, bahkan sampai memohon padanya. Dengan sekali hembusan napas, pria berjas hitam ini pun memutar tubuhnya sedikit. Tidak terlalu menghadap kebelakang, namun cukup pas untuk Sungmin dapat menatapnya. Menatap rambut _hazzel _dengan potongan sedikit ikal itu dari depan, menatap kontur wajah yang terlihat sempurna bahkan dari samping, menatap seluruh bagian disana yang tampak pas pada tempatnya. Alis yang tak terlalu tebal namun tegas sekaligus halus, kedua mata yang terlihat tajam sekaligus lembut, hidung mancung yang nampak sempurna, kedua bibir merah pucat yang tertutup.

Semua itu kini ada dalam pandangan Sungmin, begitu melekat sampai ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa selain…

—tampan.

"Aku tahu akan sangat tidak sopan kalau aku tidak menyebutkan namaku, terlebih aku sudah berlaku tidak sopan padamu sejak didalam."

Suara itu sampai ketelinga Sungmin, meski begitu, tak payah pun Sungmin mencoba untuk menatap ke arah lain selain ke arah wajah tersebut. Ah.. tapi kenapa ia baru sadar, suara pria ini ternyata sangat rendah namun entah kenapa terdengar menenangkan. Suara _husky_ yang sangat berbeda dengan suara Yesung, tapi memberikan sensasi yang sama baginya… atau mungkin lebih dari waktu itu? Sungmin juga tidak terlalu paham, namun yang pasti suara milik pria ini perlahan-lahan memberikan efek kejut didalam dirinya saat ia sedang berbicara. Sungmin berani bertaruh berapa won-pun yang ia punya, pria ini pasti memiliki suara yang sangat indah dan merdu jika bernyanyi.

"Jadi lebih baik kuberitahu dulu namaku, namaku—"

Sungmin masih belum lepas dari pikirannya.

"—adalah Cho Kyuhyun."

.

_Eh, tunggu.. rasanya nama itu sering ia dengar…_

.

.

"Benar, bukan? Lebih baik kuberitahu dulu namaku, dan namaku adalah Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia tahu siapa pria ini. Tapi kapan dan dimana ia pernah bertemu dengannya?

Mungkin sekitar semenit ia berpikir keras, hingga akhirnya kedua mata kelinci milik Sungmin membelalak lebar. _Tidak, tidak mungkin! Nama itu bukan hanya satu-dua orang saja yang punya, jadi tidak mungkin dia!_ Ia membatin… sekaligus menenangkan dirinya dari rasa kaget. Sekejap ia teringat akan kejadian tadi, kejadian dimana seluruh orang yang berpapasan dengannya (kalau tidak mau disebut sebagai 'orang-orang yang melihat dirinya yang ditarik paksa') membungkuk hormat untuk pria ini. Kalau prediksinya tidak salah, maka memang benar orang ini sungguh adalah—

.

_Presdir nomor satu di Korea Selatan!_

.

.

Pantas saja rasanya Sungmin pernah melihat orang ini, bahkan seluruh masyarakat Korea dan dunia pun sepertinya tahu siapa dia. Pria ini hampir tiga-empat kali dalam seminggu berada dihalaman depan Koran bisnis Seoul, ataupun muncul dalam banyak liputan di televisi setiap berita disana sedang menayangkan perihal orang hebat se-Korea. Dan bodohnya, seorang Lee Sungmin baru menyadari hal tersebut… bukankah tadi dia juga sempat berteriak pada pria _hazzel_ ini? Oh, _great_!

Menyadari hal tersebut, justru membuat Sungmin semakin tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara..

"Kenapa kau malah diam? Aku sudah menyebutkan namaku, kali ini giliran kau yang menyebutkan namamu."

Pria ini, pria ini memang tidak memaksanya untuk memberitahu namanya, bahkan tidak sedikit pun terlihat seperti ingin mengajaknya berkenalanan. Namun entah kenapa ada sebuah kewajiban semu yang mendera Sungmin untuk menjawab seluruh pertanyaan pria ini… ugh! Ia memang tidak suka dengan yang namanya dipaksa, tapi kalau yang memaksanya adalah orang ini mungkin menjawab adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Namamu siapa?"

.

Gulp!

.

Suaranya begitu rendah dan tidak terdengar menuntut, tapi tetap saja membuat Sungmin harus menelan saliva-nya sedikit. Setelah menenangkan hati, Sungmin pun membuka suaranya. "Sungmin. Lee Sungmin." Suaranya terdengar parau, _parah sekali…_ batinnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, aku sudah tahu namamu dan kau sudah tahu namaku. Bisakah kita pergi dari sini?"

Merasa kalau dirinya akan ditarik lagi, Sungmin pun menahan lengannya. Membuahkan tatapan mata Kyuhyun kembali memenjaranya, sekaligus membuat Sungmin harus kembali menelan sedikit saliva yang mengumpul diujung mulutnya.

"J-_jweoseonghamnida_, Kyuhyun _ssi_. Kau be-belum memberitahuku…" Sungmin sedikit takut sekarang, entah kenapa amarahnya yang tadi sempat membeludak mendadak surut dan tenggelam. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengeraskan nada suaranya, walau sepertinya ingin berteriak pun ia tidak akan bisa.

Kyuhyun menyerngit, "Memberitahu apa?" ia dengan cepat membulatkan sedikit kedua matanya, "Ah, benar juga. Aku belum memberitahumu kemana aku akan membawamu pergi. Aku—"

"Bukan," Sungmin dengan cepat memotong perkataan Kyuhyun, namun menyadari kebodohannya (lagi) ia pun segera menutup mulutnya, "Ahh, eng, i-itu juga ingin kutahu tapi, tapi yang ingin kutanyakan sejak awal adalah… kenapa K-kyuhyun _ssi _membawaku kesini? Kalau," Sungmin meneguk saliva-nya lagi, "Kalau masalah _wine_ yang tumpah tadi, aku sungguh tidak masalah. Hanya _wine_ saja, lagipula aku pakai jas merah jadi tidak akan kelihatan. Y-yah walapupun kemeja putihku akan sedikit memperlihatkannya, tapi, eng.. anu.. kurasa Kyuhyun_ ssi_ tidak perlu repot-repot membawaku sampai kesini."

Sungmin mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berdoa, berdoa semoga pria ini paham maksud tersiratnya kalau ia sedikit enggan padanya.

Namun,

.

Tap tap.  
>Tap tap.<p>

.

Sungmin yang masih menunduk itu sangat sadar kalau pria didepannya ini sekarang sedang berjalan ke arah dirinya, terbukti dari tangan kanannya yang secara perlahan terjatuh kesisinya, bahkan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ujung sepatu milik Cho Kyuhyun berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Mungkin kau benar,"

Pria itu berbicara, semakin menambah rasa gugup dan cemas Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

.

Greb.

.

DEG!

.

Genggaman pria ini terlepas dilengannya, Sungmin tahu itu.. namun rasa kikuknya justru semakin bertambah kala sebuah telapak tangan terlihat diujung matanya, menggapai kaitan dasi merah terang yang sedikit bagiannya kini mulai berwarna pekat, Sungmin yakin bagian yang pekat itu pasti terasa lengket saat dipegang. Pemikiran-pemikiran dalam otaknya membuat kesadarannya kembali terenggut, bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau telapak tangan yang membuat degup jantungnya menggila itu kini tengah membuka kaitan dasinya. Membuka perlahan sampai akhirnya simpul rapi itu terlepas, menggantungkan satu sisi pendek dasi disebelah kiri.

Dan kembali Sungmin tidak begitu menyadari saat dasi itu kini sudah tak melingkari kerah kemejanya. Dasi tersebut kini sudah berpindah tangan dengan cepat,

"Tadinya aku ingin mengganti seluruh pakaian atasan milikmu yang ketumpahan _wine_, tapi sepertinya sebagai 'perkenalan' aku akan mengganti dasimu terlebih dulu."

.

Deg deg deg.

.

Tidak! Bagaimana jantungnya tak menggila, suara yang barusan ia dengar dari jarak cukup jauh saja sudah sangat merdu… apalagi sedekat ini?! Sungmin rasanya seperti mendengar _lullaby_ yang menghanyutkan dan membuatnya—_hyaaaaaaa! Hentikan pemikiran anehmu, Lee Sungmin!_

"Tidak masalah bukan, kalau aku mengganti dasimu terlebih dahulu…"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya secara paksa. _Ini terlalu dekat! Tuhan.. kumohon detakan terus jantungku saat ini, tolong biarkan saja serambi-serambi serta bilik-bilik disana bekerja sesuai kehendak-Mu, aku masih ingin hidup, Tuhan!_ Doa Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

"—Lee Sungmin?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hening…

.

.

Klip!

.

Sungmin membuka matanya secara paksa saat tak ada lagi suara yang ia dengar, dan memang benar… nihil, didepannya sekarang tidak ada siapapun. Berapa lama sebenarnya ia menutup mata, sampai tidak menyadari kalau pria itu sudah berjalan meninggalkannya? Sebanyak apa pikirannya sampai ia tidak menyadari, kalau kini hanya ada dirinya seorang disini? _Aish, apa aku kelihatan sangat bodoh sekarang? Ah tentu saja, aku bahkan terlihat lebih dari sekedar idiot saat ini…_ Sungmin meringis dalam hati. Dalam kekalutannya ia berpikir kalau ini mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja, meski ia akan semakin mengutuk diri kalau ini sungguh-sungguh hanya imajinasinya saja… namun—

.

.

Ia dapat merasakan kalau dasinya kini sudah tidak ada.

.

.

.

Sungmin ingat betul kalau pertemuannya dengan pria itu jatuh dihari Rabu, hari yang paling ia musuhi selama bertahun-tahun ia hidup.. tapi sepertinya, Rabu malam ini terlihat lain dibanding Rabu-Rabu sebelumnya. Seluruh perasaannya seperti keluar begitu saja hari ini, perasaan buruk maupun perasaan aneh yang menyusup masuk kehatinya. Entah kenapa ia yakin sekali kalau hari Rabu kelak akan menjadi hari paling membahagiakan bagi seorang Lee Sungmin…sejak malam ini.

Siapa yang tahu, 'kan…?

.

Hahh.. ini sungguh hari Rabu yang paling membingungkan baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N ::**

**.**

Harusnya sih aku ngelanjutin "UM", tapi ngetik-ngetik selama 7 jam...tau-tau udah dapet 11K words, yaudah daripada sayang aku post aja xDD yang chapter dua jelas udah jadi, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya hehehe!

HINT = Chapter dua akan penuh dengan ke-cheese-an Kyu dan juga keanehan cerita khas saya~ /slapped

.

HOPE U LIKE IT ^^

**.**

**.**

Thanks for ur kindness to read this fiction :3

Wanna gimme a **R.E.V.I.E.W**? ^O^/


End file.
